


you are so gorgeous it makes me so mad

by moondraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drunk Harry, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondraconis/pseuds/moondraconis
Summary: Sometimes it takes a bit of alcohol to activate Harry's Gryffindor courage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	you are so gorgeous it makes me so mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/gifts).



> Han, this prompt was amazing and I had so much fun drawing this! Hope you enjoy!! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> ⛄ This artwork is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the artist a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest tumblr post [here.](https://gwbexchange.tumblr.com/post/641682860025233408/you-are-so-gorgeous-it-makes-me-so-mad-artist) ❄️


End file.
